


A Very Good Actor

by Switch842



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading the script detailing Kurt and Blaine's first explicit make-out scene, Chris decides he needs to do some research. He is, after all, a very good actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Good Actor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GKM. Thanks to whenidance for the beta! :-)  
> Prompt: _Chris and Darren are filming their first make-out scene. "Kurt" has to sit in "Blaine's" lap and basically pretend to come. Chris is embarrassed but just goes for it. Unfortunately, he's a virgin so the only thing he has to imitate is porn. But Chris is a better actor than that so it's less cheesy and actually just really hot and *realistic.* Cue: Chris writhing in Darren's lap, moaning, biting his lip, breathy gasps, flushed cheeks, begging, moaning. And Darren may be straight, but he's not dead. He totally pops a boner and basically tries to shove it up Chris's ass through their uniforms. The camera guys and director (RM, the perv) are so into it that they don't stop, they just basically let Darren take Chris' virginity on camera._

Chris Colfer is a Very Good Actor. Part of being a Very Good Actor is not being intimidated by the roles he's been given and the things he may need to do in those roles.

So, when Kurt and Blaine are given their first explicit make-out scene (well, as explicit as you can be on Fox, which Ryan seems to think will extend to Kurt orgasming, but Chris has his doubts) and Chris is completely lost as to what he should do, he does what any other Very Good Actor would do – research. 

Not that Chris needs to research how to orgasm. He has that part down, no problem. It's just, well…. He's never orgasmed with another person before. He knows how the whole thing works when he's flying solo, but do the same rules apply when there's a partner? And both people are clothed as Kurt and Blaine will be? Is frottage much different from penetrative sex in the whole orgasming department? Chris' head is starting to hurt from all the thinking he's doing, so he decides to just get down to it.

He opens his laptop and googles "gay porn."

It's not that he's never watched porn before, he has. He's just been so busy with the 8 million different projects that he has going on that it's honestly been a few years since he's had enough time to do little more than lazily jerk off in the shower in the morning, let alone poke around the internet for, um, _inspiration_ , if you will. 

Now, in a few days time, Chris will find himself in a position he has not been in before and would like to make sure he doesn't make a complete ass of himself. Hence the porn.

He recognizes a few of the sites that pop up in the search return and decides to start there. The first one is so poorly organized that he'll never be able to find what he's looking for. Back button. The next site is a little better, slightly more organized, but seems a little too hardcore for what he needs. He just needs to watch some videos of two guys making out on a couch. He really doesn't need to know the intricacies involved in screwing someone with a baseball bat. And why would you want to do that in first place? Wood splinters.

The third site has a whole category of videos just labeled "kissing". Jackpot! That's what Chris needs. He clicks on the link and quickly looks over the thumbnails of the first page of videos. The scene he's to be filming is supposed to take place on the couch in the new Hummel/Hudson household. A snapshot of the sixth video that serves as a preview appears to be two guys on a couch. Perfect! Chris clicks on that and waits for the video to load.

It starts off slowly – two guys about his age, fully clothed just kissing while sitting next to each other on a couch. Chris can see that the angle quickly gets awkward and watches as one of the guys turns and crawls into the lap of the other. He can definitely see why this would be the preferred position in this situation. There was a lot more freedom available in their movements, without one arm being squished against the back of the couch and their necks weren't tilted in an uncomfortable manner. 

Chris watches as the guy on top (that would be him during filming) starts rolling his hips and thrusting slightly against the man underneath him. Chris makes a mental note of that. He could definitely see Kurt doing something like that. He leans in close to the monitor to study what was happening. 

There was some hair pulling on the part of both parties. Kurt would not go for that and Blaine wore way too much gel for Kurt to even try. So, that was out. There were hands were reaching under the t-shirts each guy had on. _That might work_ , Chris thinks. _Well, depending on what wardrobe puts us in_. Their kisses also weren't just mouth to mouth. They were kissing each other's necks and jaw, one guy even bit the other guy on the ear. Kurt might go for that.

Having got the visual down (thrusting and touching), Chris focuses in on what he hears. There was definitely moaning going on and some sort of slurping sound that turned Chris off more than on. Kurt would not be slurping. So, moaning, some grunting when the other guy starts thrusting up in return. There are a few sighs when a particularly sensitive spot is hit on. As the scene progresses and they get closer to completion, there is some begging and whispered pleading. It's all rather… nice, really. Chris can do this.

He is, after all, a Very Good Actor.

* * *

A few days later, Chris is on the closed set with Darren. He'll have to remember to thank Ryan for that later. They'd talked briefly with Ryan about what he was wanting and the two had talked over lunch about what they would each be comfortable with. It helps that Darren really is a good friend and up for almost anything. He and Ryan were doing everything they could to make sure Chris was comfortable and it helped immensely. And after all the research he had done, he was ready to rock this thing out.

"So, we'll get the cameras rolling," Ryan says, "and you two just take it at your own pace. We've got 3 cameras rolling, so we should be able to get this done in one take."

"Sounds good," Chris replies with a smile. "You ready?" he asks Darren.

"Absolutely! Let's do this!"

"You don't have to sound so eager there, Darren."

"Why not?" he asks. "I get to make out with the Glee hottie. This is gonna be awesome!"

Chris just laughs as he rolls his eyes and pats Darren on the shoulder as they make their way to the couch. Yeah, right. Like he was the "Glee hottie." Oh, Darren….

They get settled on the couch, Chris adjusting the sleeves on his henley, pushing them up to his elbows. He's glad to see that wardrobe has them both dressed quite casually for this scene. Kurt is in his brown henley, all the buttons undone and skinny jeans. Blaine is in a simple red polo shirt and dark straight legged jeans. Chris' mind is checking through everything he learned from the porn and figuring out what will work. He should be able to work in almost everything. Kurt is ready to rock Blaine's world.

Ryan calls, "Action!" and Chris and Darren finish settling into character and get through the little bit of dialogue they have before Kurt basically jumps into Blaine's lap and they go at it.

Blaine laughs at Kurt's eagerness, but soon catches up and is very enthusiastically making out with his boyfriend on his boyfriend's father's couch. They had decided to let Kurt take the lead, as Blaine wouldn't want to push Kurt too far too fast. So, Chris keeps things easy – some light kisses and a little wandering hands. He brushes his hands lightly over Blaine's bared forearms and feels Darren shiver a little underneath him. Blaine's hands tighten where they're grasping the back of Kurt's shirt which then pulls up from the waistband of his jeans a bit, exposing a strip of Chris' skin to the cool studio air. Chris can't help letting out his own little shiver in response as goosebumps start to form.

Chris figures they've done enough of the kissing by this point and pulls back a little to nip and suck at Blaine's neck as he starts gently rolling his hips with the motion. Blaine gasps a little at the new sensations and Kurt responds more eagerly, wanting to hear Blaine make more of those noises. He thrusts a little harder and scratches a bit at the back of Blaine's neck. He licks a line from the hollow of Blaine's throat over to his ear where he bites down gently. The response from Blaine is immediate and he ruts up against Kurt and pants out a harsh breath.

Kurt feels Blaine's hands smooth down his back and stroke at the bare skin that's been exposed. Kurt moans in response and thrusts a little more roughly against Blaine. He's actually starting to get hard and for once, is not totally embarrassed about it. 

Blaine rolls his head to get Kurt's mouth back on his as his hands swoop up under Kurt's shirt and paws at the smooth skin he finds. Kurt wants the same and moves to pull Blaine's shirt out of where it's tucked into this pants. Blaine sits up to help accommodate him and they both moan, loudly, as they feel each other's hardness. Once he gets his hands on Blaine's warm skin, Kurt instantly wants more. It's just so warm and firm and slightly scratchy with body hair and Kurt wants to feel it against his own skin. He keeps tugging on Blaine's shirt until Blaine finally gets the hint and raises his arms to let Kurt pull the shirt off completely. Before they can resume the kissing that was interrupted, Blaine reaches down to return the favor and Kurt soon finds himself shirtless in Blaine's lap. 

And it is glorious.

All that warm, golden skin for him to touch is intoxicating. He dives back at Blaine, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. It's much more aggressive than any of their previous kisses; neither one is holding back and it's starting to get a little messy. Teeth are clashing, their tongues swiping out for a taste of whatever skin is in reach. Blaine's hands reach up to tangle in Kurt's hair and tilt his head just so and Kurt can't even be mad at him for messing up his hair because it's suddenly so much better. The angle is just right and Blaine's fingers rubbing against his scalp feel amazing. There's a heat starting to gather low in his belly and Kurt isn't sure how much more he can take.

Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth and thrusts, _hard_ , against Blaine. He spreads his knees as much as he can, trying to get even closer to rut against Blaine. Blaine starts thrusting up in return and they soon give up any pretense of kissing as they merely pant into each other's mouth.

"Blaine, please," Kurt begs.

"I know," Blaine says. "I know."

Kurt's equilibrium is suddenly off kilter as Blaine unexpectedly tips them over to the side and drapes himself over Kurt's body. Oh, this is so much better. Kurt wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and starts going at it like a dying man. He's moaning constantly now, Blaine thrusting back against him, rubbing his thigh and groping his ass. Kurt's hands never stop moving, raking down Blaine's back and up into his hair. His fingertips dip under the waistband of Blaine's jeans and the groan Blaine lets out is toe curling.

"Please," Kurt says again, his voice wrecked and broken. "I can't…"

"Do it," Blaine whispers. "Come on, Kurt. Let me see, please."

Kurt just lets go, throwing his head back against the couch and comes in his jeans as Blaine bites down on his collar bone. He feels Blaine follow a few seconds later as his hips jerk harshly and a breathy groan is torn out of his throat. 

They lay there against each other. Blaine's forehead resting on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt strokes his hands gently over Blaine's back and up into his hair. He can't help smiling as he comes down. That was amazing.

"Um, cut?"

Chris comes crashing back in his body and he whips his head over to see Ryan and the rest of the scant crew staring at the two of them from behind the cameras. His face turns bright red and he's finding it hard to breathe. 

What did they just do?

"Shit," he hears Darren mutter. "Shit shit shit shit…" 

Darren is suddenly off Chris, grabbing their shirts from the floor and pulling Chris up from the couch as he runs off the set. Chris stumbles along behind him, numb with what he just allowed to happen. He doesn't know where they're going or what's happening. As quickly as he had come crashing back to reality, he now feels completely outside himself. Like this is all some horrible dream he has to wake up from.

Darren stops them in a dark corner of one of the sets and shoves Chris' shirt at him. He stares at it as if confused by what it is. Darren quickly shrugs into his own polo and then helps Chris back into his shirt. Once they're both redressed, Darren takes a quick look around to check where they are. Chris trailer isn't far and he pulls them out the nearest door and hurries there, ignoring anyone who calls after them. He gets them inside, pushes Chris to sit on the sofa and pulls a Diet Coke and bottle of water from his small fridge. He hands Chris the Coke and watches him open and take a drink as if moving on autopilot. His eyes are still glassed over and he hasn't made a noise since Ryan called cut.

"Chris?" he says quietly, sitting down next to him. "Chris? Say something. Please?"

Chris' head slowly turns to look at Darren and his eyes slowly focus on his surroundings.

"Darren?" Chris asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here," Darren says, laying a hand gently on Chris' arm.

"What the hell just happened?"

Darren hangs his head and take a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Chris," he starts. "That was… I'm not even sure. I must have just gotten so lost in Blaine and what you were doing and it went too far and I'm so, so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I, um." He pauses to take a drink of his Diet Coke. "I don't know. So, we basically just… And everyone on set saw?"

"Well, it was a closed set, so the crew was minimal, if that helps."

"Not really," Chris says simply.

"I'm sorry," Darren says again.

"Stop saying that," Chris says. "I'm just as much to blame as you are. I could have stopped it, too. I just got stuck in my head and making sure that I was following the research that I just forgot where we were, I guess."

"Wait, what?" Darren asks. "Research?"

"Yeah," Chris says, like it's obvious. "I've never been in that situation before, and I wasn't sure I could just 'fake it' on my own. I mean, I'm not _that_ good of an actor, so I did some research to make sure I would know what to do."

"And what kind of research did you do?"

"I watched some gay porn. What's the big deal?"

Darren stares for a moment before he starts laughing and Chris just glares at him like he has three heads.

"What is so funny? I just wanted to be prepared like any good actor would!"

Darren keeps laughing so hard he's wheezing, doubled over as we wipes tears from his eyes.

"Darren!" Chris exclaims as he shoves at Darren's shoulder, causing him to fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Darren says through his laughter. "I don't mean to laugh, it's just… Only you would consider watching porn to be research!"

Chris just pouts from his place in the corner while Darren finishes composing himself. While he has a few moments, his mind wanders back to what happened and he realizes he is really not okay. In fact, he's pretty fucking mortified and he has no idea how he will ever be able to look any of those people in the eye again. He basically just lost his virginity on camera in front of a crowd of at least 10 people. Not really the way he'd seen that going.

Once that thought hits him, Chris just crumbles. Tears start streaming down his face, his breathing becomes shallow and he really, really wishes the couch would just swallow him whole and put him out his misery.

Darren finally looks over from his place on the floor and immediately sobers at the sight of Chris falling apart.

"Shit," he says, hurrying over to Chris' side. "Chris? Are you okay?"

"No!" Chris explodes, shoving Darren away and standing up. "No! I'm not okay, Darren. I just had sex for the first time ever on the set of a TV show while the crew all stood there _watching_. Not really how I imagined that happening."

"I'm sorry," Darren says again. He stood up, wanting to hug Chris, somehow tell him that everything would be fine. But, he could tell by Chris' closed off body language that the last thing he needed was for someone to touch him. His arms were crossed tightly across himself and he had turned away from Darren, staring at the small window on the opposite side of the trailer.

"Can you just go, please?" Chris says quietly.

"Chris…" Darren pleads.

"Please?" Chris says again turning his watery gaze to Darren.

"Okay," Darren relents. "But please, come talk to me? When you can? We'll figure this out, okay?"

Darren waits to leave until he sees Chris nod. He knows they'll get through this. It might be awkward and uncomfortable for a little while, but they'll make it through. They're too good of friends to let something like this come between them.

"Hey, Chris?" Darren says from the doorway. "I just… You really are a very good actor. You should know that."

TBC...


	2. Words That Go Unsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Darren leaves Chris' trailer, he knows he has some hard thinking to do. Can he come to terms with what has happened and figure out what he wants? Or will he lose his best friend?

Darren trudges towards his trailer feeling disheartened, despondent, depressed and like the world's biggest asshole. How the hell could he have let that happen? He was better than that. A better actor. A better _friend_. 

He knows he's going to have to go talk to Ryan, but first a shower. His come is starting to dry inside his jeans and it's getting a little hard to walk. He quickly makes it back to his trailer, thankfully not running into any of the other cast, and gently peels off his jeans and underwear. He puts the jeans in his bag to take home and wash. There is no way he's subjecting the lovely wardrobe department to his little mishap.

He hops in the shower, cleaning off as quickly as possible and trying to keep from splashing too much on his face or hair. He's supposed to be filming another scene later, even if he's not too sure that he's still employed at this moment. On the off chance he is, he'd like to avoid having to get his hair glued down again. It's just such a pain.

He dries off and gets dressed in his street clothes before heading off to find Ryan. He flags down the first PA he sees and is told that Ryan is in his on-set office. Darren takes a deep breath to steel himself and quickly hurries over before he chickens out.

He knocks lightly on the door when he sees Ryan is on the phone. Ryan looks up and silently waves Darren in, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Brad is working on that right now," Ryan says into the phone. "We should have an answer by the end of the week… . That's right…. I'll call you back when we have an answer… . OK, bye."

Ryan hangs up and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"I swear, trying to get music rights can be like pulling teeth sometimes," he says to Darren. "So, Darren…"

"I, um, I just wanted to apologize about what happened earlier," Darren says. "I'm still not really sure how that happened, but it was entirely unprofessional and I apologize for letting it get out of hand like that."

"Listen, Darren," Ryan says and Darren braces himself for the worst. "I like you. You've been nothing but professional the whole time you've been here and you're one of the hardest working kids on and off this set, so I'm inclined to overlook this little… indiscretion. However," Ryan continues, "I'm going to need your assurances that this _will not_ happen again and that you and Chris will keep whatever it is you have going off set."

"Oh, no," Darren rushes. "Chris and I aren't… I mean, he's great and all, but I'm straight."

"Right," Ryan drawls. "Still. No more on-set hanky panky."

"Absolutely," Darren agrees. "Never again."

"Good. Now, how's Chris?"

"Not good," Darren replies. "He feels pretty humiliated right now. And I know we have another scene to film, but he basically kicked me out of his trailer and I'm sure he's not too keen on showing his face on set for awhile."

"Right. Okay," Ryan pauses and seems to be thinking. "I think we can let you guys go for today and film some of the stuff with the girls in the choir room. I'll talk with the crew about what happened to make sure they don't make it any worse. Just, make sure you guys work out your issues as I expect you back first thing in the morning. And tell Chris he can come talk to me, if he needs to."

"Yes, absolutely," Darren says standing up. "Thank you, Ryan," he adds before making his escape.

Darren leaves Ryan's office and slowly wanders back towards the trailers. He knows he needs to go see Chris to at least tell him what Ryan said, but he also knows he's persona non grata around there at the moment. To be honest, Chris might have even left already. _Only one way to find out,_ Darren thinks.

He slowly approaches Chris' trailer, holding his breath like he's sure Chris can hear him coming. He pauses outside the door, hesitating with his knock. He hears Chris talking to someone and almost runs when he recognizes Ashley's voice. She's great, really, but she's very protective of Chris and you definitely do not want to be on her bad side. Which Darren is pretty sure he's well on his way there. But he has to let Chris know what Ryan had said, at least, so he steals his nerves and knocks.

"Who is it?" he hears Ashley call out.

"It's… it's Darren," he stammers.

He backs away from the door as he hears footsteps approaching and jumps slightly as Ashley slams the door open. Her arms are crossed and Darren is pretty sure the look in her eyes would set him on fire if he was standing any closer.

"Yeah, he _really_ doesn’t want to see you right now," she says.

"I know," Darren replies. "Can you just let him know that I talked to Ryan, who isn't really upset, by the way, and he's given us the rest of the day off if Chris wants to go home." Darren pauses, wanting to continue, but not sure if she would hear him out. "Can you also please tell him again how incredibly and sincerely sorry I am for what I allowed to happen? I would really like to make things right, so if you could tell him to call me whenever he's ready, I'll be waiting."

Ashley just narrows her eyes and stares at Darren who does his best to look incredibly sincere and apologetic. A little touch of the hurt puppy dog never did him any harm.

"All right," she says with a nod. "I'll give him your message. But know this, Criss, I am not happy with you at the moment and you better hope you guys work this out. I'd really hate to have to knock your teeth out."

Darren just stares as she closes the door. That went a lot better than he had been expecting, really. He's still standing and has all his teeth, so he'll chalk this one up in the plus column.

He slowly walks back to his trailer to get his things before heading out for the day. The circus is surprisingly empty of the other cast member and Darren can't help but wondering if Ryan called everyone in so he and Chris could have a quiet getaway. He sits in his car for a few minutes, trying to figure out what he can do to make this right. He picks up his phone before he can change his mind and calls Chris, even knowing it's going to go straight to voicemail. He just needs to tell Chris himself again how sorry he is.

"Hey, Chris," he says after the voicemail picks up. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but I hope you'll listen to this before you delete it. Ashley said she would give you my apology and message, but I just wanted to tell you myself. I'm really so very sorry. The last thing in the world I would ever want to do is hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable and I just… . Please, call me. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here. Bye."

He presses _END_ and drops his head to the steering wheel, taking a deep breath to compose himself before he drives home. He feels like absolute shit right now, but he knows he can't talk to anyone about what happened. At least, none of the other cast members. He thinks for a minute and finally decides to try and talk to his brother. Chuck is good at helping Darren sort things out after they get through all the usual brotherly teasing. But first, he needs to get home and take another shower. His hair is starting to get crunchy and the gel just needs to go.

* * *

Half an hour later, Darren climbs out of the shower, runs a hand through his hair to shake some more of the water loose and dresses in old sweats and a t-shirt even though it's barely after 5:00. He's not going anywhere tonight, no need to get all dressed up. He grabs a beer out of the fridge and plops down on the couch to call his brother, hoping he'll actually answer.

"Yo," Chuck says as he answers.

"Hey, Chuck," Darren replies.

"Whoa, that's not a happy greeting. What's going on?"

"I just… I messed up. Big time," Darren explains.

"Did you knock up Lea?"

"Chuck!" Darren exclaims. "Stop it, no. This is… this is really serious, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Hang on a second," Chuck replies. 

Darren hears him moving around and it sounds like the TV gets turned off. Darren takes a swig of his beer and sinks lower into the couch as he waits for Chuck to get back to him.

"Okay," Chuck says finally. "What's going on?"

Darren sighs a little, not entirely sure where to begin or how much detail his brother would need or even want. This was just such a mess.

"I can wait all night, bro," Chuck prods.

"Chris and I had a scene today," Darren begins. "And in it Kurt and Blaine were supposed to get a little hot and heavy."

"Blaine's finally getting some? Nice!"

"Anyway," Darren says ignoring Chuck's interruption. "We're going along and it's fine, good even and then… I don't know. We both just get completely lost in the characters or something and we're just going at it and before I know what's happening we both…," Darren trails off hoping Chuck gets the gist of what he's saying.

"Wait? On camera? You just… let it blow?"

"Pretty much," Darren replies.

"How's Chris doing?"

"That's the thing," Darren says. "He's really messed up over this mostly because he's, well, he's never…."

"His first time got caught on tape?" Chuck exclaims.

"Yeah."

Chuck just whistles low in return. "Damn, bro. That is one fucked up situation all around."

"Yeah," Darren agreed. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Well, I'm assuming you've already apologized, right?"

"So much."

"Then, I think you need to figure out why this happened and what or even who you want."

"Chuck, we've been over this," Darren says.

"I know. You're straight, he's just a friend, blah blah blah. I'm just saying there's gotta be a reason you let it get that far. You're not _that_ good of an actor."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming," Darren says flatly.

"Oh, come on," Chuck teases. "You know what I mean. You're not one of those weird method actors that just gets lost in the character. You know where the line is. Seriously, I think you need to give this some really serious thought. I know you. There's no way you would ever let anything like that happen on set. So, why did it? Could it be that Blaine has something you want?"

Darren just nods even though Chuck can't see him. He does have a very valid point. Well, except for that whole Blaine thing. Maybe. Hell, StarKid had gotten so incestuous he's sure that they've all slept with each other by this point, but it never made it onto stage. They're all professionals; they know better than that. "Yeah, you're right," Darren concedes. "Thanks, Chuck."

"Anytime, bro," Chuck replies before hanging up.

Darren throws his phone down on the couch next to him and drops his head back, letting out a deep sigh. This whole thing is just so… fucked up. 

Darren has always been comfortable enough in who he is that admitting another guy was attractive was never a big deal. It didn’t mean he wanted to do anything about it, but, hell, he could acknowledge that Johnny Depp was one seriously attractive man. And Chris? Chris definitely falls into the category of attractive guys. With his slim build, pale skin, dark hair and stunning blue eyes, Darren can definitely see the appeal.

He'd always dated women, though. Always preferred their touch, the way they felt, how their soft curves fit under his hands. He'd never once had the desire to see any other man naked or do anything that he did with women with men. So, he was straight.

But now, here was Chris. Chris who he had immediately clicked with; Chris who felt like a long lost friend; Chris who was so insanely talented for being so young; Chris who was so beautiful inside and out; Chris who was wonderful and amazing with everything he did and had such an amazing future ahead of him.

He knows without a doubt that Chris is his best friend. But is there more? _Could_ there be more? Did he _want_ there to be more?

He closes his eyes and imagines Chris is there with him. The fantasy starts off innocently enough, just another night of bad movies and pizza, curled together on the couch. They're so comfortable with each other they'll often end the night tangled together, one mass of limbs sprawled every which way. This time though, when Chris looks up at him from where his head is in Darren's lap and smiles that smile of his, instead of just smiling back as he usually does, Darren leans over and kisses him.

And it's not that he's never kissed Chris before. He has. Well, Blaine has kissed Kurt so, while it's familiar, it's not quite the same. This kiss is softer, somehow more intimate than anything they've done on the show. It's a simple press of lips to lips, barely lasting a second before Darren is pulling away. He doesn't move far though and just sort of hovers over Chris. 

Chris looks surprised, but happy. Darren holds his breath as Chris reaches up and tangles his hands in Darren's hair before pulling him back down for another kiss. Darren immediately deepens the kiss, licking his way into Chris' waiting mouth. The moan it draws out sends shivers down Darren's spine. He gets one arm under Chris' shoulder and hauls him upright into his lap. 

Darren starts just pawing at Chris once he's settled. He pulls at Chris shirt, tangles his fingers in Chris' hair, touches and grasps at any part of Chris he can reach. Chris eagerly returns Darren's attention, scratching at Darren's scalp and cupping his jaw to deepen the kiss. Chris tips them sideways and Darren finds himself weighed down by Chris' warm body. He immediately shifts and allows Chris to settle more fully against him. At some point, they've both lost their shirts and Darren can't stop touching Chris' skin. It's warm and soft and the firm muscles underneath are a surprisingly welcome change to the to the usual softness he finds with women. 

As this is a fantasy, Darren decides to skip ahead and soon both he and Chris are naked and rutting against each other like wild animals. The feel of Chris' cock sliding against his is strange but erotic. He moans into Chris' mouth, sucking on his tongue as his hips thrust up, the sweat and pre-come gathered between their bodies making the motion easy.

Darren pulls himself back to the present momentarily, shocked by how turned on he is at these thoughts. He's been steadily jerking himself in his sweats and is a few short strokes from coming. He dives back head first into the fantasy, hell bent on seeing this through.

Their movements are jerky now, each trying to find the right friction to bring this to an end. Chris' head is tucked into Darren's neck, panting harshly. He grabs Darren's thigh to lift his leg higher, rutting into the groove of his hip. Darren throws his head back groaning aloud at the increased sensation and pushing back against Chris. He's so close, so close. He can feel his blood pumping harder, sweat is rolling down his forehead, his breath is getting short. He _needs_ to come.

"Chris," Darren gasps.

His hand speeds up as he imagines Chris' mouth back on his, too much tongue and teeth to really be called kissing, but, _god_ , it's good. Chris goes stiff above him, spreading his release between their bodies. Darren arches off the couch, coming harshly into his hand.

He breathes deeply, coming down from the high. He blinks against the seemingly harsh light as he opens his eyes to his living room. He pulls his sticky hand out of his sweats, studying it for a moment. He knows he should shower again, but he doesn't have the energy. He slowly stands up from the couch and trudges towards his bathroom. He lets his mind wander as he cleans up. He certainly hadn't been expecting that when he'd started down this road. He could excuse it all as fantasy, that with the right mental stimulation, anyone could get off, but he couldn't. He'd had his fair share of fantasies in college and while they occasionally included men, they had never done anything for him. It had always been women that brought him to completion. This is honestly going to take awhile for him to sort through completely, so he pushes it away temporarily as he finishes washing up.

He puts on a new pair of sweat pants and heads back to the kitchen, grabbing another beer from the fridge when his doorbell rings. He checks his watch and sees it's just after six. There's only one person it can be and Darren is honestly surprised that Chris has called on him in person and not over the phone.

He opens the door and sees Chris staring at the ground, his hair unkempt and one shoelace untied. He looks so wretched it makes Darren's heart break. He wants to reach out and pull Chris into a hug, but even he knows that would be pushing it.

"Come in, please," he says quietly.

Chris walks by him slowly, and stops in the living room, hovering in the middle of the floor like he's not sure if he can sit. Darren takes a seat on the couch he had been sitting on moments ago and silently urges Chris to join him. He wants to speak, wants to know why Chris is here, but instead he waits. He's done enough pushing for one day, it's time to let Chris take the lead.

"I just…" Chris starts. "I've been trying to understand what happened ever since you left and I cannot make any sense of it." He's still staring at the ground, not meeting Darren's eye as he paces around the coffee table. He takes a few more laps before he abruptly sits next to Darren and grabs onto his hands, looking him directly in the eye. "Please help me understand what happened."

The pain in his voice and the unshed tears in Chris' eyes are more than Darren can bear. He immediately pulls Chris into a hug, not caring if it's pushing the boundaries and just needing to comfort Chris somehow.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he murmurs over and over again. He holds on tight as the floodgates open and Chris just collapses against him.

Darren pulls back as Chris composes himself and reaches up to wipe some of the remaining tears away.

"Sorry," Chris apologizes and Darren waves him off. "I just… I have _never_ been so humiliated, Darren. And I don't know what to do. How can I face those people again knowing what they saw?"

"Because you're a professional and so are they," Darren says quietly. "They've been in this business awhile and I'm sure they've seen worse. Ryan also assured me that he would talk with everyone. It'll be fine, okay? I promise. If not, I'm sure Cory and Mark would kick anyone's ass even without knowing the reason why."

"Don't forget Naya and Ashley," Chris adds with a small smile.

"How could I?" Darren replies.

"So, what happened?" Chris asks again. "I really thought about everything after you left and I'm pretty sure I know where my head was at, but what about you? You always seem so together and never let any of the character stuff get to you."

Darren shrugs as he tries to figure out what to tell Chris. The realization he's had is barely an hour old and he just wants to really be sure of what he's feeling. He would hate to start anything and then let Chris down if he should realize he can't go through with it.

"I, um, I called my brother when I got home," Darren begins. "Just to see if maybe he could help me figure things out. Anyway, he pointed out that maybe the reason I let it go was that Blaine had something that I wanted."

"So, your raging case of blue balls is the reason half the crew saw me lose my virginity?" Chris asks looking confused.

"No," Darren says hurriedly. "No, not that. Just… Blaine has you. Sort of."

"So, _you_ want me?"

"I think so? Maybe?" Darren says.

"That's not really very reassuring," Chris smirks.

"I know," Darren replies. "This is just all… very new to me and before I make any decisions I think I just need to make sure that I'm feeling _my_ feelings and not Blaine's or something."

Chris nods slowly and looks away. "Okay," he says finally. "So, what do we do in the meantime?"

"Can we just be us?" Darren asks. "You're my best friend, Chris, and I hate fighting with you."

"Yeah," Chris agrees. "I can do that."

"Good," Darren says, relieved. "Have you had dinner? We could order Chinese and mock whatever bad rom-com is on Showtime?"

"As tempting as that is," Chris says, "I think I'm going to have to decline. I just… I need some time, myself, I think."

"Okay, yeah."

They stand and Darren walks Chris back to the door.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Darren says as Chris steps onto the porch.

"Yeah, see you then," Chris agrees. He gives a little wave before making his way down the driveway to his car. 

Darren waits in the doorway until Chris is gone and his car out of sight. He closes the door and slides down it, sitting on the hard wood floor. That went about 100 times better than he thought it would. It seems Chris doesn't completely hate him, which is good. Now, if he could just figure out what was going on in his head everything would be perfect.

* * *

The next morning, Darren approaches Chris' trailer cautiously. They have a morning coffee ritual and even though Chris said he was fine and they were fine, he still seemed tentative as he left last night and Darren wasn't really sure where they stood. He knocks on Chris' door, balancing their two coffees and some pastries in one hand.

"Come in!" he hears Chris call.

He enters to see Chris sitting on his couch, a script in his lap and chewing on a thumbnail. This is a good sign. Darren has seen Chris like this on numerous occasions and it means that everything really will be okay.

"Hey," he greets Chris. "I got coffee and a couple danishes if you want."

"Cherry?" Chris asks.

"They only had apple," Darren replies.

Chris cocks his head as he seems to ponder Darren's answer for a moment. Eventually, he holds out his hand and Darren passes him one of the pastries.

"Okay, so," Chris says. "Ryan came by already and said we're going back to film scene 12 that we didn’t get to yesterday. It's just the Lima Bean scene, but I wasn't sure if you maybe wanted to run through it a couple times before they call us to set."

"Sure," Darren agrees and he pulls his script from his bag. 

He flips to the appropriate scene and he and Chris run through it a couple times before they get called to hair and make-up. It's good. It's easy and familiar; there's not even a hint of the awkwardness that Darren was afraid would be there. When they make their way to set, Darren keeps a close eye on Chris' reaction to the crew. He doesn't see any hesitation and is pleased to see Chris joking around as he normally does.

Darren is really beginning to think everything is going to be just fine.

* * *

The rest of the week goes similarly well. Everyone is acting normally and Darren and Chris are getting along as well as they usually do. By Saturday night, everyone is ready to just unwind and so cast night at their favorite bar is set. Darren finally relaxes for the first time since the incident and lets himself just enjoy the company of his friends. 

He has a few beers and a couple shots with Mark and is leaning against the bar feeling pleasantly buzzed. He looks out over the crowd and finally spots Chris out on the dance floor with all the girls. They're one giant mass of bodies gyrating to the techno-pop the DJ is spinning. Chris' head is thrown back as he moves and Darren can see the sweat sliding down his temple. At some point, Chris had lost the plaid button down shirt he'd shown up with and is left in just a thin, white v-neck t-shirt. It's ridden up a little with all the movement and there's a tantalizing strip of bare skin visible just above the waistband of his jeans. He is absolutely sex on legs in this moment and Darren's mouth goes dry at the sight. He's overwhelmed with need and a longing he hasn't felt in a long time.

Before his brain can catch up with his feet, he's pushing his way into the crowd and slots himself behind Chris. One of his hands grabs onto Chris' hip as the other slides around to rub at the skin that's been exposed. Chris' head immediately drops back to Darren's shoulder and he presses back settling himself into Darren's grasp. They finish the song that way and as the next song starts, Chris twists around so he's face to face with Darren. His eyes are still closed as he wraps his arms around Darren's neck and slots their legs together. Darren's been half-hard since he stepped out on the dance floor, but feeling Chris against him pushes him over the edge and he really, really wants to take Chris home.

He wraps his arms tighter around Chris; they're pressed together completely from shoulder to feet. Chris's breath against Darren's neck only serves to heighten Darren's arousal. He can feel Chris hard against his hip and moves one hand to give an experimental squeeze to Chris' ass. The response is immediate as Chris grunts and thrusts slightly against Darren.

Darren can't help it and turns his head to kiss and lick and bite at the skin on Chris' neck. Chris just rolls his head giving Darren better access. By this point, they've given up any pretense of dancing and are essentially dry-humping on the dance floor. Darren needs to get them out of there before it gets any worse.

"How much have you had to drink?" he whispers to Chris.

"Just a couple margaritas," Chris replies. "Not drunk, just a little buzzed."

"Come home with me. Please," Darren begs, his voice cracking with the want and desire coursing through him.

Chris finally pulls back and studies Darren.

"Please," Darren begs again.

"You're sure?" Chris asks, one hand coming up to cup Darren's cheek.

"Yes," Darren replies.

That seems to be all the response Chris needs as he smiles before grabbing Darren's hand and dragging them towards the front door. He stops briefly to grab his discarded shirt from their table and say a cursory good night to those left.

They grab a cab and are back to Darren's in less than half an hour. They tumble through his front door and Chris surprisingly takes control and shoves Darren back up against it.

"Last chance," he says, crowding in close. "I can leave now and we'll be fine. Or I can stay and we can finally get down to what we've been denying ourselves."

Darren has no other response than to grab Chris and finally, _finally_ , kiss him until all the breath is gone from his body. Chris immediately sags against him, opening for Darren. They stumble down the hall to Darren's bedroom, shedding clothes as they go while trying not to let go of each other. They fall onto Darren's bed, half-dressed, pants dangling by an ankle. They quickly shed the rest of their clothes and finally there is nothing but glorious naked skin for Darren to explore. He takes a moment to just stare at Chris. He's so absolutely beautiful in this moment; Darren knows he will never be able to forget the image of Chris' pale skin stretched out against the dark navy of his sheets.

They roll around the bed, trading touches and kisses, learning all the ways to make the other moan and shudder. The kisses become harsh and desperate, more teeth and tongue than actual kissing. Their touches become deeper, digging into each other's skin no doubt leaving fingertip shaped bruises in their wake.

By the time Darren finally slides into Chris, the bed is a wreck – pillows are knocked to the floor and the sheets are tangled somewhere near their feet which might actually be the head of the bed. Darren is so drunk off Chris right now he's not sure which way is up.

"Darren," Chris moans, his head thrown back in ecstasy as Darren bottoms out.

Darren pauses to let Chris adjust and takes a moment to just breathe in the moment. Darren just feels so much – physically and emotionally. He's just completely overwhelmed. He tucks his head into Chris' shoulder and lets out a deep breath. His hips start moving gently of their own accord and Darren knows he's not going to last very long.

"Chris," he whispers.

"Please," Chris groans. "Move, please."

Darren takes Chris' request to heart and pulls back before plunging back in forcefully. Chris practically yells and clutches at Darren's back, his fingernails scratching marks into the skin. 

"More," Chris groans.

Darren lifts his head, fitting his mouth back over Chris' as he rolls his hips, pounding into Chris over and over. It's messy and sloppy and wonderful and the most amazing thing Darren has ever experienced.

"Not gonna…" Darren whispers.

"Darren, please," Chris replies.

"Come on, Chris," Darren urges.

A few short, sharp thrusts later and Darren feels Chris tense beneath him and a warm wetness splash against his skin. The feel of Chris coming against him pushes Darren over the edge and he buries himself in Chris' body, coming harder than he's ever come before. He immediately collapses against Chris, completely exhausted and exhilarated all at the same time. Chris groans softly and half-heartedly pushes at Darren's shoulder. Darren takes the hint, carefully pulling out of Chris and haphazardly disposing of the condom. He immediately curls back into Chris, not caring how sweaty and messy they are. He can't seem to move away or stop touching Chris.

Chris, too, seems to be suffering from the same afterglow. He eventually turns in Darren's arms and they trade small kisses and touches as they come down.

"So," Chris says eventually. "Not so straight, then?"

"Apparently not," Darren agrees with a laugh.

"We really gonna do this?"

"You're amazing, Chris," Darren says, running his fingers through Chris' disheveled hair. "I'd only be so lucky for you to want to be with me."

Chris just smiles shyly and ducks his head a little. "I'm the lucky one," he says. "After all, how many people get to say they're dating Harry Freaking Potter?"

Darren can't help it as he laughs and jumps on Chris, tickling him and making him squirm. A small wrestling match ensues and they're both out of breath with laughter by the time it's over, Chris sitting on Darren's waist and pinning his wrists to the bed. Darren can't remember the last time he just had this much _fun_ with someone.

"I guess that makes you even more special," Darren finally replies.

"Mmm," Chris hums in agreement before rolling off Darren. "I need a shower," he remarks. "Why does no one ever tell you how messy sex is? I feel so disgusting right now."

"Yes, well, no one ever talks about the more unpleasant side of such things," Darren says. "There is one bonus to the messiness, though."

"And what would that be?"

"We get to share a shower!" Darren exclaims dragging Chris off the bed and into his bathroom.

Chris just laughs as he's hauled along behind Darren. He wraps his arms around Darren from behind as the shower is adjusted. He presses a soft kiss to Darren's bare shoulder and Darren just snuggles back further into Chris' embrace. This is the first time he's been the short one in any kind of physical relationship and it's making his head spin with the possibilities.

Possibilities he can't wait to show Chris.

THE END


End file.
